guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Temple Strike
What order do the conditions get stacked in? Is Dazed covering Blind, or vice-versa? This fairly minor point makes this skill either much more effective against melee or much more effective against casters. --JoDiamonds 09:51, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :I just asked my rear end, and it replied that the attack's condition come in the order listed in the skill. — Stabber (talk) 09:54, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :: In which case, the comment in the Notes about covering the dazed effect is kind of silly, since it's already covered by blind. --JoDiamonds 12:41, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::: Well, I wouldn't call it stupid. It's perhaps a bit paranoid, but paranoia is good when it comes to conditions as they are so easily removed. Heck, my favored R/A build would use Apply Poison also so that dazed gets two covers right off, and then follow up with Twisting Fangs to give two more covers. — Stabber (talk) 12:46, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :::: The main removal of this skill will be Restore Condition or Purge Conditions. If it becomes really prominent, people will just run purge on their monks, or on other players. -Fal ::::: I'd imagine that after about a week, condition removal will be rampant, as right now assassins are rampant, and the conditions they can stack are amazing. That's just a prediction, though. -Kingrames :::::: That's just begging for people to run fragility to combo with and then let them kill themselves by removing the many conditions. --theeth 10:21, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::: Restore Condition laughs at Fragility. The healing + Divine Favor bonus will more than counter what damage the conditions and Fragility together did. — Stabber ✍ 17:04, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::: I don't think that's entirely true. the conditions afflicted by the assassins are short-lived, and they pile on fast. The point with fragility is not to stack them, it's to stack and remove them quickly. the build might actually benefit from lower dagger mastery skills just to shrink the duration of the conditions. Casting restore conditions would only remove 1 or 2 conditions, at best, and as a result would not really protect the target. -Kingrames :::::::::Late, but RC at 12 prot would give 116+DV health. That > this + fragility. --Shadowcrest 00:38, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Aquireing I heard a rumor that you can aquire this during the Sunjiang District mission. I have not confirmed this to be true yet.--Draygo Korvan 15:26, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :Confirmed--Draygo Korvan 17:46, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Does anyone use this skill anymore? I know it was considered seriously overpowered in the first preview events, but it was steadily nerfed (+5 energy, and later +13 recharge) and I don't recall ever seeing it used after release. - Greven 00:26, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :The recharge has now been brought back down but I think it's still underpowered. Kessel 09:49, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :To be honest 15 energy is just too much for most assassins. ::Nah, not if you keep the combo cheap (5e lead and 5e dual). I want to get Jagged Strike ,this + Epidemic and run into a big group of casters in PVE. BLAM! Bleeding, Daze and Blind over multiple foes. Finish with Death Blossom for more AOE, or crit strike for energy regen, then hop back and ready for the next group.Labmonkey 05:59, 10 October 2006 (CDT) I definately love this skill. I personally use it on my A with twisting fangs to cover it up (and leaping mantis sting to start off). Most casters will be surprised if daze is covered by 3 other conditions. Other convenient part is that you can shut down W's half the time. -Ichigo724 18:24, 11 October 2006 (CDT) I use it in a build that is rather successful and lots of fun. I'm not going to post the build because it would inevitably be posted on Pvx Wiki and become overpopular until Anet nerfed the tar out of it. Overall I think it is a good skill, though, if you use it, basically your whole build has to be centered around it.206.72.53.120 02:23, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Interrupt part Is it me, or does the interruption also take place when the target is using other skill types? I'll do some research later. -- Ifer (t/ ) 08:19, 4 January 2007 (CST) No, just spells. --Nyc Elite 22:03, 7 January 2007 (CST) This doesn't make sense... I could imagine striking someone's temple with your bare hands to cause Dazed and Blindness, but doing it with daggers just doesn't work. The icon even shows someone being being slapped in the face - no daggers. Same with Skull Crack, though you'd be doing it with a weapon. Also, there's no hammer dazing skills, which might actually work (in real life). Tycn 02:56, 3 February 2007 (CST) :its a game.... -- Xeon 03:08, 3 February 2007 (CST) Not to be rude... but are you blind? The icon clearly shows that the hand doing the slapping is holding a dagger. The poor bastard is getting slapped in the temple by the broad side of a dagger. From what I've read, slapping someone with the broad side of a blade is a generally old tactic. Also, in regards to your hammer comment, the Paragon skill Awe begs for combination with a hammer Warrior. 68.53.107.186 06:47, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Maybe I am blind... you have to admit, it does look like someone being slapped if you don't examine closely. Tycn 19:08, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::If you get stuck in the temple you get dizzy and then if it was hard enough you are knocked out. I'm thinking the dizzyness is the Dazed and Knocked out is...blind? idk all i kno is it hurts a lot. If i was designing this skill i would have it do some damage as well but oh well still a pretty nice skill. 68.184.36.188 18:20, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::the idea is that striking the temple will shock both the brain (daze) and the eyes (blind), since the occipital lobe and occular orbits are both adjacent to this area. don't over analyse things. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:23, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::You decide :P Luigi 04:02, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::::hey, can anyone tell me what the definition of off-hand is? ;) ::::::Can you tell me how you got that pic of the icon!?!? ::::::: http://crap.lithiumpowered.net/images/GW/large_icons/ --Diddy Bow 16:15, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I know this is wayyyy late for a comment. But, uh, Sarah, isn't that the occipital lobe is located at the back of the skull? ::::::::::Yes it is, but at the time of her post it wasn't. 09:22, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Perfect skill against Dervishes You knock out their combat skills by blinding them(Though a few Dervish skills trigger on miss, but a Dervish that doesn't have them is screwed) and you counter almost all of their various spells by Dazing them. I cannot think of a more perfect target for Temple Strike than a Dervish. Or a Wammo. I use this skill as my elite in Fort Aspenwood against Kurzick Wammos. They can't dish out what little DPS they have and they can't heal themselves. And before they know it Horns of the Ox --> Falling Spider --> Blades of Steel. King Neoterikos 07:25, 26 June 2007 (CDT) This is actually pretty amazing against all melee because of both effects; the daze prevents them from cleansing the blind off themselves. 04:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dont fool yourselfs Instead of dazing him with a bit of damage and weird builds(LOLXD) use tiger stance and shadow prison combo and kill him before he even casts the fastest spell. :erm... around 5 seconds is plenty of time to cast a spell. Tycn 05:20, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::The fact that that combo doesn't kill is worrying as to your idea of killing the target before they cast a spell, let alone the 3-4 seconds it takes to complete the combo. Yes, I have seen Assassins fail because the target used a timely condition removal, then healed themselves and laughed as the Assassin could do nothing for 15 seconds. If said Assassins had taken an interrupt or knockdown, then their targets would have died without being able to retaliate. Dazing them would prevent them from getting those spells off in the first place. --Kale Ironfist 08:37, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::Or, the target might be a ranger, and you can't do anything about that. -Silk Weaker 09:36, 8 May 2007 (CDT) 5 seconds with tiger stance is much and dont forget the element of surpriseKalamaras gr 17:10, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Even though skilled casters would be wary of any assassins in PvP jumping them. They can call for help, and what would have been a disabled then dead target is instead half-dead with their team beating down on you. Kale is quite right here. King Neoterikos 07:27, 26 June 2007 (CDT) We can always wish... In my opinion, despite the fact that it's been nerfed to obscurity for the few sin players who still use it, it's one of the better elites a weasel profession, the sin has awfully few damage-oriented elites. It won't ever happen, but I can always wish for the day when this skill also packs some +dmg. Come to think about it, it should also KD... and, uhm, remove an enchantment, ah, and... guarantee insta-death if target is under 20%. No! 75%! Yea! 71.50.205.130 17:16, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I agree. 222.153.229.8 03:14, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Who needs an elite for that when you have Blades of Steel? --Gimmethegepgun 03:28, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Blades of Steel isn't that great. For it to be any good you need atleast 3 recharging attack skills. Gorbachev116 00:25, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, but, why wouldn't you? Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::There are a lot of attack skills with quick recharges before you'd even get it off. its a nice skill, no doubt, but its not godly.Gorbachev116 21:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Bah, BoS is overrated; Twisting Fangs carries the day for cover conditions, DW, and it's synergy with Signet of Deadly Corruption. 71.50.202.178 23:35, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Interupt? The skill description says that "target foe is Dazed and Blinded for 1...8 seconds, and if target foe is casting a Spell, that foe is interrupted." however, if dazed is applied, even without an attack or any damage, the target is still interupted (see Talk:Dazed), and this effect occurs even if the target is already dazed and the condition is re-applied. Therefore, a)the interuption part of this skill is obsolete, perhaps a note should be made about this in the article (does it count as an anomaly i wonder?) and b)Does this skill actually interupt? Since dazed=automatic interupt anyway, Anet wouldn't need to code an interupt. Has anyone tested this with Avatar of Melandru yet? --Cobalt | Talk 19:28, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :From AoM-Notes: When a condition is applied to you, it will have a duration of zero, expiring immediately. However, Fragility will only trigger once. So it will be applied regardless.-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 18:37, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Test with Mantra of Resolve to see how many times it drains your energy. Zulu Inuoe 00:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) What happened to the durations? Title pretty much says it all.....can someone fix it? =/ im pretty sure negative or a complete lack of duration is wrong lmao Xav 20:44, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :''Clarification: the problem Xav refers to is the progression box displaying a "1" in the left-most cell and incorrect numbers through the rest of the cells. That is weeeeeeeiiiiiird... it only does that on when viewing this article. If I "show preview" when editing the article or go to the skill template, it appears normally. Other articles using the same template appear normal. It may take a while to figure this out... —Dr Ishmael 21:32, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Ooookaaaayyy... All I did was purge the page (add "?action=purge" to end of URL) and it appears correctly now. Very weird. —Dr Ishmael 21:38, 8 October 2008 (UTC) needs a buff 15 energy is really intensive for a sin. either lower the recharge to give sins with great energy management a chance or give it unblockable so that you know the 15 energy is not gonna be wasted. really.. that kind of energy loss is crippling for sins. im one of the few people that still use this skill and i get really amazing kills on almost everyone but it comes at the cost of having a full attunement set and a +5 energy inscription (so that i can have 42 energy). so even though im killing anything i choose to kill, im almost always just as easily killed. maybe they could make this 25 energy and give it like unblockable, 2 second recharge, +80 dmg, 1/2 casting time atk, and 20 second daze + blind =). that would be nice Chaosforce 01:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :It's a very powerful skill and the high energy cost is there to balance it out. Remember Smoke Trap? I'm not sure if there are better ways to balance it, though. Currently it isn't totally spammable both because of cost and recharge, and the fact that it doesn't have wtf bonus damage also makes it the kind of measured, precise skill that you have to think before using. And that is good. (T/ ) 02:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Well dont forget smoke trap is affected by rangers experise and is a trap its not an attack skill that has a chance to be blocked and i think temple strike conditions could last a bit longer if BHA ca n give 17 seconds of daze i think the daze/blind effect could be upped a bit to compensateHitomieheals : "if BHA can give 17 seconds of daze i think the daze/blind effect could be upped a bit to compensate" No, rangers are the bane of casters,they have 100+ armor against the elements and are loaded with interrupts. Its not strange that they would have the strongest daze skill. Sins are supposed to be a glass cannon, why would a glass cannon have a long term shutdown skill? The current duration is more than enough. Deviant Priest 02:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :: This skill is great as it is. Everyone complains about the energy, or the fact that it doesn't give bonus damage. It's easy to get around the energy and the damage; their going to be completly unable to do anything. use that to your advantage. Bring a quick recharge lead attack, and 2 extra attack skills (offhand and dual) to use while it's recharging. It's easy to make it around the faults of the skill to make it overpowered at the least. With the right combonation, only a slim few make it out alive DeathByAnArrow 03:31, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Even so bha itself is ez to void its a slow moving arrow move an inch to the left and oops it misses the fact is rangers like sins deal most of thier dmg through conditions i think it would be fair to up the effects a small bit and for ppl worried or QQing about energy go A/D and use attackers insight no big deal really X_X User:Hitomiheals :Did you just say that "sins deal most of their damage through conditions"? o_O (T/ ) 04:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sins do most of their damage through Palm Strike, of course. Cress Arvein 04:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) It is true tho the only builds ive seen where a sin doesnt use a conditionis in the mobeious/deathblossom spam build and shattering assault i cant count how many builds ive seen where sins dont use at least 2-3 conditions in a build d so it does fit my point well especialy with what crevin said regardless of it being a joke or not with palmstrike sins and theryre use of count it 4 conditionsUser:Hitomiheals :The max amount of damage any number of conditions can cause is 20dps. I think you should probably rephrase your sentence. Deviant Priest 04:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Many sins use conditions. (Especially Deepwound) But their main damage comes from +bonus damage attacks or straight damage skills like Palm Strike. Sins use conditions, but don't rely on them entirely to kill.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:32, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::My Sin uses mainly conditions (about 6 Cripple, Daze, Blind, Bleeding, Deep Wound, Poison) and when coupled up with Fragility is my main source of damage. At 9 Illusion, fragility does 14 dmg (i think) (14x6=84 extra dmg). Now i know that doesnt seem like much, but if you add in a quick recharge offhand and dual attack, the dmg from regular attacks/attackskills/conditions, its almost a one combo death. Now i know you cant say that for every sin, cause you can't, but that doesnt mean all sins use bonus damage. Another condition reliant build is the A/Mo build with entangling asp, signet of toxic shock, and impale. DeathByAnArrow 04:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::You can't say never or always when considering builds in GW (except for anything involving the old version of Wastrel's Collapse, and working, without the word not), there are always outliers.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC) maybe just give this skill something small.. like +10 dmg or like half casting skill or lower recharge etc. 22:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : How about instead we just delete every profession but warrior, delete every skill, and then staple echo mending to every bar. Desu Desu Desu Desu. Deviant Priest 23:30, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :: was that supposed to not make any sense? - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 18:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::: No it made perfect sense. The best way to fix game balance is to delete fucking everything. Deviant Priest 20:19, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I sense a disturbance in the Force. Where's the dude who brings balance when you need him? He needs to visit Izzy sometimes if you ask me.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: Sry, I'm just confused how discussing a buff to 1 skill prompted sarcasm about overall game balance (or lack thereof). This skill could use a buff, others could use nerfs; it's not that hard of a job & shouldn't require deleting the game LOL, A.Net just seems lazy/incompetent. Anyways I was also referring to "desu desu desu", but I think encyclopedia dramatica cleared that up... a little.... - [[User_talk:insidious420|420]] 21:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: anything having to do with assassin skills deserves much sarcasm. This skill doesn't need a buff, palm strike and shadow form need a ban. As does other survival skills for sin, because a sin is not God it is a glass cannon. Also desu desu desu is wapenese, it is untranslateable in english and is known to cause cancer. I will use it extensively here because I want assassins to be delete fucking everything. Desu Desu Desu Desu. Deviant Priest 22:53, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Oh yea dude I agree w/you 100%, Palm Strike isn't balanced & needs a recharge increase at least. Still, that doesn't mean that the whole class is imba. PS & Back Breaker is rly all 'sins have now; as OP as they are, at least they're predictable. If PS was balanced, & if other skills (such as Temple Strike) were ''rebalanced (ex: lower recharge to 15 sec, shorten condition duration), there would be way more build options, & a lot less PS/BB OP BS. IMO, core 'sin mechanics are acceptably balanced (chains of at least 2 to 3 attack skills in succession to do any noticeable dmg), it's certain skills that allow OP builds & give entire classes bad flak. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 14:21, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, Backbreaker is predictable, but I would argue that PS is not. PS's recharge is so short that you can use it to draw out all sorts of defensive options from your target before following through with your chain. Thankfully, plenty of PS sins haven't seemed to realize this. 'Lazuli''' 04:30, 12 March 2009 (UTC)